


Report on Gawr Gura

by Elleipsis



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, hololive English
Genre: Gen, probably detective work, somewhat formal writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleipsis/pseuds/Elleipsis
Summary: Amelia was tasked to write a report of Gura. This is what she wrote. Detectives probably do stuff like this.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Report on Gawr Gura

As per the request of Enma, I am writing this report on the individual known as Gawr Gura. There are many peculiar traits that make this person unique and I will detail them in this report. 

Gawr Gura is a shark girl that stands at 141cm with long white hair and strands a blue here and there. Whether her hair was always like this or if it changed over time is something that I need to investigate further. The clothes that she wears were bought after she first came to land. Her shark tail is her most noticeably unique trait and she has gills along her ribcage. According to her, she got the scars on her tail from when rocks fell on her, but she does not remember where the bite marks came from. She also has sharp fangs that line her mouth. Gura has not told me about any other shark-like traits that she might have. 

She has a companion known as Bloop, a small shark that stays in a bubble. Their relationship is unknown, but seeing as Gura calls Bloop "emergency rations", she at least will not miss him if he disappears. Her known family is quite confusing. A cat and a fox…. I need to investigate more. As for the reason why she left Atlantis, well, Gura never gave me a clear answer. She only says that she got bored of being down there and that she wanted to eat land food. 

Her personality is a bit all over the place. Overall, she is a pretty shy and reserved person, but when she's comfortable, she can get quite loud and speak her mind without hesitation. At times, she can be quite lackadaisical and sporadic, and at other times, she can be quiet and introspective. With that being said, just give her some caffeine and she'll be quite energetic and loud with less reservation. 

Gura is also someone who likes to mess with people and have fun doing dumb stuff, whether it be by herself or with those that she's comfortable with. She also likes to discuss whatever topic that comes to her mind at the time, despite how weird it may be. On the topic of "weird", Gura has tendencies and has done stuff that some people would consider weird. Some of the stuff that she has done that I know of are: eaten sand, sucked on rocks, licked multiple objects such as a treadmill and a Nintendo Switch cartridge out of curiosity, and many more. 

Even though Gura is a very talented person, she is always doubting herself. She has issues with self-confidence, but she is always thinking positively and is always very encouraging of others no matter what. Recently, she has been gaining more self-confidence and has been able to express herself more openly. It makes me happy seeing her being able to open up more. 

Now, onto Gura's physical abilities. She has incredible stamina and is quite strong physically. No human would be able to match her physical strength. Despite being a lazy person overall, she can move very quickly and outpace most anyone in a contest of speed. 

Because she is a shark person, she can breathe underwater and is a very fast swimmer. She is practically unstoppable underwater. 

Gura can speak with marine life, but not put them under her control. However, I have no doubt that she can convince marine life to cooperate with her. 

Although I have not been able to test this, I have no doubt that Gura can kill with just bites if she does not hold back. I also see no reason to doubt that her teeth grow back fast after losing them. 

While Gura is very proud of her Trident, or as she calls it, her "fork", she hardly ever uses it or talks about it. She claims that information about her Trident is top secret. Because of this, I have not been able to gather much information on it. All I can do is speculate on what her "fork" is capable of. Without a doubt, her Trident is very durable and is made of some sort of strong material or alloy. According to some mythology, Tridents can strongly control bodies of water and even cause earthquakes if thrusted into the ground. Tridents are also commonly depicted as being able to summon lightning at the wielder's command. Whether Gura's Trident can do any of this is currently unknown, but I believe that there is a reason as to why she is so proud of her and secretive about her "fork". Although, knowing her, it could just be that her Trident is just for fishing and she is proud of being able to catch a lot of food with it. 

There is one peculiar thing about Gura that I hardly know anything about and that is her "Shark Mode". She has only mentioned it in passing and I have not seen it myself. The only thing that she has told me about this is that when she smells blood, her eyes turn red and that she enters "Shark Mode". What else happens when she enters "Shark Mode" is unknown. Does she get physically stronger? Does she go feral and go into a kill frenzy? It might be better left unknown rather than finding out first hand. 

My final conclusion on the mythical being named Gawr Gura. 

Gura rightfully calls herself an Apex Predator. From her immense physical strength, to her mysterious Trident, you would be hard pressed to find someone who can match her in combat. And with her "Shark Mode", she might be even more dangerous than we initially thought. 

I say this, but I am of the thought that there is no reason to believe that Gura would ever become a dangerous individual. She just is not the type of person who would ever attack or kill someone with no reason. Out of self-defense or to protect someone that she cares for are the only situations that Gura would engage in combat. The only caveat to this would be if she ever smells blood. Her "Shark Mode" is unpredictable and should be avoided at all costs. Having someone by her side to keep her from falling into a self-depreciating state that could cause her to act irrationally and to keep her away from blood would be best. 

In the end, I believe that while Gawr Gura is a dangerous individual, when taking into account her personality, there is no reason to take her out currently, and that a close eye should be kept on her to make sure that this assessment does not change. 

  
  
  
  
  


Amelia Watson 


End file.
